A Tribute To Sammy
by bububblegum
Summary: Will Jersey and his team make it from the zombie. Or face dome. DAN DAN DANNNN  By the way this has nothing to do with Left 4 Dead, I just needed some thing zombie related! kk? kk. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo peeps, ready for ch. 1 for A Tribute For Sammy! WELL GET READY! Are you ready? Hope so...:D**

**So this is like the first GOOD story I think I've written. So read it. :D Oh and Check out JessamineLovelace. 'Cause she is the coolest person ever...so yeah...enjoy :D **

**AND I KNOW THERE ARE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING THAT WAS SOMBIE RELATED SO I PICKED LEFT 4 DEAD! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME OR ANY OF THAT STUFF! SO THIS IS TOTTALY NOT RELATED TO THIS GAME OTHER THAN THE FACT, IT'S FREAKIN ZOMBIES MAHAHAHA! OK SORRY ANY WAY SO I HAVENT EVEN PLAYED THE GAME! SO ONECE AGAIN TOTALLY NOT RELATED!**

Chapter 1

We Distroy A Hotel

"Come on! We'll miss our flight! We can't be late for our new life." I yelled back to Kate, Keafer, Jo Jo, and Sam. My name is Matthew, but everyone calls me Jersey. Dont ask my why.

"Don't stress so much." Sam says coming up beside me, with the others trailing. Were heading for our terminal when a man almost collides with us. He doesn't turn around or say any thing. He's sneezing every where.

"Oh exuse us!" Sam calls to him. He stops and looks over his shoulder he has baggy eyes and sores all on his face. I shiver. He sneezes and continues on. On the mans waiste is a badge. It is circular with a star in the circle and an S in the star.

"Hey, did you see his badge?" I ask sam quietly. She looks at me curiously and shakes her head. I roll up her sleeve. She has a birth mark almost identicle to the badge except for the S in the middle of the star.

"Well this is going to be a good trip my mama always said that was lucky." Sam said sliding her sleeve back down.

The others catch up. "Let's go." Jo Jo says.

We walked on to the plane it was small, with two row seats. Keafer, and Jojo sat next to each other. Sammy and I sat across from them. Kate was behind us. It was a short three hour flight Montana. We were being transfered, we are XMarines, now we are a secret part of the secret service, I am the leader who specializes in survival tactics and strategy. Sam is the weapon master. Jojo is the stealth expert. Kate is the explosives, and Keafer is the hand to hand combat specialist.

When we got off the plane, we got our bags and got a rental car. We drove to the hotel. It was in the middle of the forest by a lake. Our rooms where all on the same floor. Kate had room 308, Jo Jo was in room 309, I was in 310, Sam 311, and Keafer 312. The rooms were small with one bed, one small T.V., and one bathroom. I threw my suitcase into the corner and set the bag that held my guns by my bed gently. I sat down on my bed and turned on the news. The reporter said a plauge was going around, and all the victums started with a sneeze. The newsreporter said they didn't know much yet, but they would update us when they got the symtoms. I watched some more and than it switched to sports, so I flipped off the T.V. and flopped on to my back with my hands behind my head. I was thinking about the man in the airport, hoping we wouldn't get sick.

I heard a knock on the patio door. I looked over and saw Sam. I gestured her to come in. We were best friends along with the others but Sam…Sam is special. She is beutiful she has deap grean eyes that could kill you if she wanted or make you laugh out loud with one look, she has long straight red hair, she was a couple inches shorter than me. We had been a couple for about five years now. Oh and she can and will kick some ass.

"Hey!" she said plopping onto the bed next to me.

"Hey. Have you seen what's on the news?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it will be fine." she said smiling at me.

I nodded.

"Oh! By the way Happy Birthday." She said tossing a box into my hands. I opened it, in it was a necalace. It was a sharp long stone attached to a chain.

"You shouldn't have. Thank you." I said. She smiled and slipped the necalace over my head she leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her small waste. Her hands ran threw my hair. She pulled back smiling.

"I love you." She said putting her hands on mine.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." She got up, pecked me on the cheek and walked out on to the patio, with me following her.

"'Night." I said leaning against the rail. She jumped up on to the rail.

"Good night." She said and jumped gracefully on to her patio, she went in side. I walked in, pulled my clothes off, changed into pajamas, and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I slid out of bed, and grabbed my 23 millimeter out of the bag by my bed, grabbed my white sweatpants, my red shirt, and my baggy black sweatshirt. I took a shower, got dressed, slid my gun into my holster strapped onto my back, and came out of the bathroom to find Sam, sitting on my bed.

"Jersey, the news said the symptoms." Sam said with a worried look.

"And?" I asked sitting next to her.

"It said, the victims have greenish skin, loss of hair, talons, saggy eyes, sores, and they drool."

"So, sort of like zombies?" I asked in disgust.

"Yeah, or sort of like the man in the airport." She said. I bit my lip.

"Well, did they like say where the victims are?"

"Yeah, there all over Montana." There was a long silence.

"Well we can handle it. I mean we're XMarines. We can handle any thing." I told her. She nodded.

"Let's go eat, the group is waiting for us." Sam said smiling. I could tell her smile was fake. We walked down to the little dining area. The group was all sitting at a table. There was an uneasiness in the air. We sat down.

"Hey, did you see the news?" Kate asked in a hushed tone.

"Everyone has." I said.

"But we'll be fine, with our training and I'm sure everyone is ready?" Sam said glancing at me. Everyone nodded. "Good, than well be fine."

Our waitress came up to us. She looked sick. Her eyes were swollen, and her skin was a greenish tint. She walked up to the table. She froze and dropped her pen. I gave a sideways glance to Sam who was moving her hand to her gun, Keafer grabbed the table knife. I reached behind me and put my hand on my gun.

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked carefully. She threw down her pad of paper and from deep in her through came an awful, blood curdling screeching sound. The employees all started screeching. Our waitress leapt on to Kate. Kate screamed. The employees started attacking people. Jojo jumped up and smashed a plate over our waitress' head. Keafer threw the knife and it stabbed her in the abdomen. Sam started shooting the 'zombies' who were attacking people. I looked around the room there was a little girl and her mom in the corner.

"Kate! Get everyone out now!" I yelled over gun fire and screams. They ran off to get people. "Sam! Can you hold them off!" She nodded.

"But not for long!" She yelled.

"Jojo go help Sam! Keafer! On me!" We started to run to the corner the zombie lunged at the girl, with yellow talons sprouting out of her fingers. The mother jumped in front of the kid. I shot the zombie, It turned and charged us. Keafer glanced towards me. The zombie jumped on to the table and screeched. It leapt in to the air slashed at me, I jumped to the side and grabbed a chair. It slashed again. It split the chair in half like slicing butter. It came at me again, I dodged to the right and shot it in the abdomen, foam was spilling from it's mouth. It knocked me down, and foam dripped on to my face. I grabbed a spoon that was on the ground. It went to bite me, I grabbed it's hair to keep it away. A chunk came out. It went to bite me again, I stuck the spoon into its throat. I grabbed my gun, and shot the zombie straight threw the neck. It fell over. Keafer had picked up the girl and was running out with her. Kate helped me up. She had almost all of the guns.

"Everyones out." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok. Go help Sam and Jojo, and give them their guns. I'll go recheck the rooms, and grab Keafer and my guns." I said running to the stairs. All the door were open. No one was there. I went in to Keafer's room and grabbed all of his weapons, and grabbed mine in my room. They were very heavy all together. I put most of the guns by my door, I will come back for them. I walked down the hallway. I got to the end of the hallway, and looked into the lounge. Nothing. I turned around and at the end of the hall way was, it looked like the manager. He was bigger than all of the other zombies so it looked like it was manger of the zombies too. It was about four feet taller. It had drool poring out of its mouth and it only had chunks of hair. I could feel my body tense up.

"Oh my god." I said without thinking.

It just stood there. I was frozen. I was looking directly at me. I took a deep breath not breaking eye contact. I slowly unstrapped my sniper rifle, and cocked it. The zombie growled and ran full speed at me. I slid to the side and rolled forward, and whipped around and shot it in the back. It spun around smacking me to the side. I slammed against the wall and fell on to my side, gasping for air. My vision went blurry. It started to walk up to me. I reached up and rubbed my head and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. It was standing over me. All I felt was pure terror. 'I need to move!' My head was screaming at me. It smiled. I silently moved my hand to my side and pulled out my Glock. It lifted it's arm to smack me. But I shot it in the eye. It screamed and swung at me. I rolled to the left with a stab of pain throughout my head and back. It hit the ground a couple inches away. I crawled away and grabbed my sniper rifle, cocked it, and shot it. It turned around. I shot it again. It screeched and ran at me. I shot it in the leg, it fell down. I reloaded and shot it. It looked at me and spit out blood, which splattered all over me, and than the zombies limbs went limp and it died. I slowly stood leaning against the wall. As I stood forward I spit onto the zombie. I put the gun on my back. Kate came sprinting up the stairs.

"We need to-OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled.

"Big zombie." I said under my breath.

"What-"

"Stop I'll explain latter. Here take this." I said giving her almost three quarter of the guns.

"Ok. We need to leave now!" She said, looking at her watch. "30 seconds." She said walking in to the nearest room.

"30 seconds to what?" I asked.

"I made a bomb. 25 seconds. Come on!"

"Is Sam, Jojo, and Ke-"

"There outside. Lets go." She interrupted pulling me in to the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked being dragged to the window. She gave we a_ your-going-to-jump _look. "Oh no." I mumbled to myself.

"Come on! Theres water at the bottom." She said opening the window.

"Oh hell no!" I said backing up. She threw the guns out in to the water.

"COME ON! 5 SECONDS!" She yelled jumping on to the window sill. I sighed. She leapt and I followed. BOOM! I felt warmth on my back and the wind was ripping through my hair. We slashed in to the water. I came up.

"Kate?" I asked looking around. Her head popped up in front of me.

"Wasn't that bad huh Jersey. I'll get the guns you go and get your head fixed up." She said diving to the bottom I swam to the shore where Jojo, Sam, Keafer, and the little girl, Mary, that we saved where waiting.

"Jersey! What happened!" Sam asked hugging me.

"There was this zombie…" I said. I described our battle, as Keafer wrapped my head in bandages.

**Reviews? Any one? I know you can't wait for next time but your gonna have to. So long for now homies :D peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo peeps, ready for ch. 2 for A Tribute For Sammy! WELL GET READY! Are you ready? Hope so...:D**

**don't forget to check out JessamineLovelace. **

**AND I KNOW THERE ARE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING THAT WAS SOMBIE RELATED SO I PICKED LEFT 4 DEAD! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME OR ANY OF THAT STUFF! SO THIS IS TOTTALY NOT RELATED TO THIS GAME OTHER THAN THE FACT, IT'S FREAKIN ZOMBIES MAHAHAHA! OK SORRY ANY WAY SO I HAVENT EVEN PLAYED THE GAME! SO ONECE AGAIN TOTALLY NOT RELATED!**

Chapter 2

In To The Forest.

We were walking threw the forest. Keafer was carrying Mary. Jojo thinks she's just dead weight, but no one else agrees. I felt very weak. We had to sit down to rest every 10 minutes or so. We walked for a long time. It was starting to get dark. We found a small clearing, by a creek. I leaned against a tree.

"Ok. We need to get a temporary camp up. Kate, and Jojo find make shift tent. Keafer and Mary, can you find water. I'll go find food with Sam. Ok, if ANYTHING happens keep in tough with our cell phones." Everyone nodded again. We all split up. Sam and I walked in silence for a while.

"Jersey?" Sam asked. I looked at her. "What if we don't make it home?"

"We will." I said. She looked down.

"But-" Sam was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. We both froze and exchanged glances. I pulled out a heavier sniper rifle than the one I used on the manager. Sam took out her shotgun. The bush shook more. We both cocked our guns quietly. Sam stepped in front of me. I gave her a _what-the-hell_ look. She gave me a _you're-hurt-so-stay-back_ look. I shook my head and stepped forward. She sighed. I smiled at her. The bush rustled some more. We both pointed our guns at the bush. A bunny jumped out of the bush we both jumped, and than started laughing. Sam put her gun away. We looked each other. I froze. Right behind Sam was a half burned zombie that had blood all over it. I looked at Sam and gave her _Oh-my-god-get-down _look. I pointed my gun at her. She mouth one, two, three, and fell to the ground. I fired. The shot almost knocked me over. The zombie had a clean whole straight through it's chest. It fell to the ground. My ears were ringing. I helped Sam up. She pointed to her ears. I nodded, and put my sniper away and took out my silenced handgun. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I started to regain my hearing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"JERSEY! WHAT HAPPENED? WE HEARD A GUNSHOT!" Kate yelled in to the phone.

"Ok calm down. We're both fine. Just ran in to an angry zombie." I said.

"Ok well. Just be carful." Kate said and than hung up.

"Sam, can you hear yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me."

"You would've done the same."

"Only better." She said giggling.

We kept walking, but more alert now, it was dusk. We got to another clearing there was a dear. I held out my hand towards the deer, and mouthed your turn. She smiled, took out her gun, and shot it.

"Great now come on, let's get it back to the camp sight." Sam said.

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

I sighed. We both took one side of the dear. It was about 100 pounds total. We were walking up the path we made coming down there. We heard a horrific screech. A zombie leapt from a tree and tackled Sam to the ground. She screamed. I took out the first gun I could find, which was my 23. millimeter. The zombie bit Sam in the arm. Blood was gushing from her arm, and started to drain from her face. I shot the zombie in the stomach twice killing it. One leapt from a tree behind me.

"Jersey!" Sam said urgently. I whipped around, just in time to be knocked to the ground. It's talons raked against my chest, cutting deep. The pain was something I had never felt before. My shirt and sweatshirt were ripped in half. A pool of blood was forming around me. I could hear Sam scream but my vision blurred and went black and white. I could only focus on and feel intense pain. I could hear Sam but it sounded like she was all slurred and mumbling. The zombie went to claw me again. Sam tackled it off of me. I hear gun shots. Than another zombie jumped down followed by four others.

"Sam…zombies." I mumbled to her. I pulled out my phone. I slowly hit Kate's number. I could feel myself blacking out but I forced myself to stay with Sam.

"Hello? Jersey? Is everything ok?" Kate said.

"Kate…I-we need you…" I mumbled.

"Jersey! Where are you!" She asked desperately. A zombie screeched. Sam was keeping them back but not for ever.

"We're-"

"What was that scream!" Kate interrupted.

"Oh I…," I groaned. "Don't…know…What…what do you think?" I mumbled. I couldn't make out the zombies from Sam any more, everything was getting darker. My eyes felt like lead.

"Hello!…Jersey!…Well be there soon! Just hang on! I'll call Keafer! Everything will be ok." She said, and than hung up. I blacked out.

I woke up in a tent made of leaves. Sam was in the tent but the others were no where in sight. I went to sit up but the pain was too intense. I groaned. Sam looked at me and sighed, "Let's not do that again." She said with a weak smile.

"Agreed, thanks for saving me." I said smiling weakly.

"You would have done the same."

"Only better." We both started cracking up.

She helped me up by pulling me up by my shoulders. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her.

She sat next to me, relaxed with her head on my shoulder.

"I was scared back there. I thought you were…going to die. I don't know what I would've done."

"To be honest, I was getting nervous."

She looked down, her red hair falling in front of her face.

"That helps…" She whispered looking up at me. I pushed the hair behind her ear and kissed her.

We herd footsteps. We both pushed away and grabbed our hand guns. I stood up and than fell to my knee, from pain.

"Stay here." She said at the tent door. I tossed her my gun and her cell phone. She smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid while your out there." I said smiling.

"That won't be hard. All the stupids staying here with you." she said, and peeked out, and than slipped out of the tent. There was a long pause.

"Jersey it's fine it's just the group they got the dear." Sam called.

"Ok." I said trying once again to get up, but failing. I took a deep breath and forced myself up. I leaned against the wall, collected my energy, and made my way to the door. I walked out in to a clearing. I couldn't see much because it was pitch black now. I herd Kate let out a breath.

"Oh Jersey. It's good to know that your injures wernt fatal." She said hugging me.

"Owe. Gentle." I said pushing her away a little.

"Oh sorry."

"We all should get some sleep." Keafer said putting the bottom half of the dear down.

We all went in to our tents. Sam was in my tent.

"Hey Sam." I said laying back down on my back with my hands behind my head.

"Hey." She sat down next to me.

"So, do you think we'll make it?"

"Do you want the truth." I looked into her eyes. She was looking down. She had fear in her eyes.

"…No." She took in a deep breath.

"…Than we'll be fine." She said looking at me holding back tears. I sighed.

"Lets not loose hope. We'll stay here until I heal some and than we'll see if we can find a city or something." I said. Sam layer down with her head on my shoulder, and she soon was a sleep.

I woke up to the smell of sausagee. Sam was still asleep. I slowly lifted her head off of my shoulder. I sat up. My chest burned. I got up slowly and walked toward the smell.

"Good morning." Jojo said.

"Are we the only ones up?" I asked.

"Yep. Want some sausage."

"Yeah."

"K, it's almost ready."

I sat down.

"Hey guys!" Kate said coming out of a different tent.

"Hi." I said.

"Here its time to bandage and rebandage your wounds." She said.

"Ok." I said. She unwrapped me head.

"You might want to wash up first like get the blood out of your hair."

I nodded. She pointed to a lake. I walked over. It was blocked by bushes so others couldn't watch you. I unchanged and jumped in. It burned my chest and head. But after a while the pain went away, and it felt almost soothing. I went under water and ran my fingers threw my hair. After I got all the blood out. I took a leaf and got all the blood off my body. It hurt when I scrubbed my chest. After I finished cleaning up I got out and dried off with my torn in half shirt that now everyone used as a towel. I changed back in to my underwear, and sweats. I walked over to the fire, and sat down next to Sam.

"So. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Keafer's talking to Mary. Jojo is getting ready to wash up, and Kate, I think is in her tent." She said putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her. "Jersey, I'm scared." Sam said. I started to rub her back.

"Don't worry, I am to." I said. She looked into my eyes, and they showed love and fear. I kissed her. This kiss was different. I felt more love.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

**Reviews? Any one? I know you can't wait for next time but your gonna have to. So long for now homies :D peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo peeps, ready for ch. 2 for A Tribute For Sammy! WELL GET READY! Are you ready? Hope so...:D**

**Sorry kinda a short chapter…but I don't know I like the end, not much action, more romance...**

Chapter 3

Side by Side...

The others joined us at the campfire.

"Hey guys." Jo jo said.

"Hey." Sam replied.

"How is your chest?" Keafer asked me.

"Eh, well it's together."

They laughed.

"Jo jo, you never told us how you got that scar on your forehead." Kate said looking to him. His expresion darkened.

"Well when I was seven…my father was an alcoholic, and once when he was completely hammered, he came into our house, I was with my mom. 'Where are you woman!' He screamed searching threw the house. My mother hid with me in the bathroom. I whispered 'I'm scared.' to her. She told me, not to be afraid, too never stop dreaming, too keep my mind open, too live life to the fullest, to fight for what I believe. By the last sentence my father had found me and my mom. He took my mom stuck a knife in her temple, she fell dead. There were sirens out side, my father looked dazed and then stumbled to me. I love you son. Witch was bull grabed me by my shirt. The police had broke into our home, and had made their way up the stairs, the were right out side the door. I screamed help and the police opened the door. He whispered 'You have a loud mouth just like your mother!' the police had their guns pointed at him, he slowly moved his armed arm to my temple. The police told him to stop but he never did. He cut me and was shot in his tracks. They told me I was lucky to be alive."

There was a silence before any one talked

"I'm sorry Jo jo." I whisped breaking the silence.

"Oh...well um Keafer why are you quiet?" Kate asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"I see my self as a man of action, actions speak louder then words."

"Point taken." Sam said quietly.

"Well my chest is hurting, so I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." I said standing up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm tiered too." Jo jo said yawning.

Keafer nodded and got up.

"Well I'm going to nap too." Sam said.

"I think I'm going to stay up for a while. Keep watch I guess." Kate said looking in to the fire.

"K." I said and walked to my tent Sam following.

I laid down, with Sam sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Alive." I said with a smirk.

I ran my fingers threw my hair.

She put her hand on my mid thigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it off of you before it clawed you."

"Sam, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive."

She laid down on her side, and I rolled to face her. I looked into her beutiful eyes.

"We arn't going to make it…" Sam whispered.

"Sam, we will make it. Don't loose hope, I…know the odds are against us…but once I heal, then we can get moving maybe find a town and just-" She interrupted by scooting forward and kissing me. 'Is that suposed to mean sut up?' I thought. We sat up and I pulled her on to my lap, cupped her face in his hands. "Just don't loose hope." I whispered. They fell asleep side by side, my arm around her nimble body.

In the morning scabs had started to form on my chest, my head was looking a lot better too. I slipped out of the tent, we had slept all day and night. Kate was asleep on the ground next to the fire. I walked over and picked her up bridal stile and carried her in to the her tent and laid her down, pulling her jacket over her.

I walked out and cut some of the dears shoulder out and started cooking it.

"I guess latter we can get moving." I whispered to myself.

I herd Sam's steps behind him. I could recognize, anything of her. Her face, hair, body, feet, hands, weapons, hand writing, smile, even her heartbeat, from those silent moments on the roof being sniper. The moments when you could hear a feather drop.

"That's good." She whispered back.

Her arms slipped around my stomach from behind.

"Jersey...should we even try to move?"

"Shhh, I'll be here with you. Side by side, back to back, hip to hip, forehead to forehead," I said pulling her into my arms kissing her.

"lips, to lips." she finished


End file.
